De l'autre côté du livre
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Se retrouver chez un duc en Ecosse après avoir attrapé un livre pour se défendre face à des potentiels meurtriers, Lancel ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous.


Disclaimer : Game of Thrones appartient à George R.R Martin, David Benioff et D.B Weiss. La duchesse a disparu est l'oeuvre de feue Barbara Cartland.

Résumé : Se retrouver chez un duc en Ecosse après avoir attrapé un livre pour se défendre face à des potentiels meurtriers, Lancel ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°34 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : cent mots minimum, les consignes suivantes : « Poursuivi par des bandits, votre personnage a une réaction très étrange pour leur échapper : il se saisit d'un livre, et se retrouve dans l'univers de ce dernier. S'il a pu ainsi échapper aux bandits, il est désormais coincé dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien. Comment va t-il s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie ? » et une contrainte : « Le livre dans lequel se retrouve votre personnage est le dernier livre que vous avez lu. »

 **ATTENTION ! CET OS SE PASSE APRES LES EVENEMENTS DU LIVRE ! SPOILERS LIVRE ! POUR GOT, CELA SE PASSE COURANT DE LA S1.**

 **De l'autre côté du livre**

Essoufflé, Lancel sentait son cœur battre à se rompre dans sa poitrine. Il croyait qu'il allait exploser. La peur s'était logée dans sa gorge. Il s'était barricadé dans la petite bibliothèque de la princesse Myrcella, priant les Sept de l'épargner. A vouloir sauver une vie, voilà qu'on voulait prendre la sienne ! Aux yeux de tous, des brigands se seraient introduits dans le château et il serait mort en faisant en sorte que les enfants royaux ne soient pas touchés. De tous, sauf de Cersei... La veille, elle l'avait convoqué dans ses appartements. Elle était en tenue légère, sa tenue de nuit pour être exact, et il avait été un peu gêné de la voir ainsi, même s'ils étaient de la même famille et donc, selon elle, il n'y avait là aucun problème. Là, elle lui avait annoncé avoir une mission à lui confier, lui seul pouvait l'accomplir et leur sang commun lui inspirait la plus grande confiance en sa loyauté et sa réussite :

Lancel devait l'aider à tuer le roi Robert, son mari.

\- Oh, tu n'auras rien de répréhensible à faire, mon cousin ! Tu lui donneras un vin que j'ai dans cette armoire, il est plus corsé que ce qu'il consomme. On connaît son penchant pour la boisson et aussi à quel point il te martyrise pour en avoir. Aux yeux de tous, tu seras le pauvre écuyer malmené qui a simplement obéi à un roi glouton et ivrogne.

Elle lui avait laissé une nuit de réflexion.

Robert était-il un mauvais roi ?

Clairement.

Il passait plus de temps à baiser ses catins qu'à gouverner, et donc le conseil était peut-être corrompu par son manque de présence. La couronne était endettée et c'était son oncle Tywin qui évitait le naufrage.

Humainement, si Lancel admirait sa grande histoire d'amour, même par-delà la mort, avec Lyanna Stark, s'il admirait son amitié avec Lord Eddard, il n'était pas non plus à la hauteur de la légende : ivrogne, vorace, éternel insatisfait, impatient, violent, vicieux... Il en avait lui-même fait les frais et il ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

Mais cela méritait-il de le mettre à mort ?

Plus il y pensait, moins il pouvait s'y résoudre. Cersei avait semblé comprendre quand il lui annonça ne pas se sentir capable d'être à la hauteur de cette tâche, qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher son entreprise. Si Lancel savait manier une chose, ou tout du moins assez bien, c'était les mots. Il promit aussi de se taire.

Une heure après, on le pourchassait dans le château.

Aux yeux de tous, des brigands.

Lui, il savait la vérité.

Une vérité qui lui glaça le sang : Cersei n'avait aucun égard pour le sang, ou la vie humaine. Il était sa proie pour avoir osé dire non et elle voulait le rendre aphone pour l'éternité. Les coups violents portés à la porte le firent sursauter et il eut honte des larmes d'angoisse qui lui brûlaient les yeux. La porte finit par céder sous les assauts des attaquants. Dans un geste désespéré, Lancel agrippa un livre. C'était ridicule, et il le savait, mais ce fut un réflexe. Il n'eut pas le temps de le lancer à la figure de ses agresseurs, il se sentit partir tout d'un coup, avant de se sentir chuter à toute vitesse ! Un froid mordant lui traversait les os, malgré la vitesse, il constata que le plafond avait fait place à un ciel bleu et quelques cimes d'arbres. Puis ce fut le noir complet.

 _XXXXX_

C'était toujours noir, mais peu à peu, Lancel retrouvait ses sens. Des draps doux et chauds caressaient sa peau. Une légère odeur de bois brûlé parvenait à ses narines. Il avait la bouche pâteuse. Il entendait quelques bruits dans le lointain. Mais surtout, une douleur atroce commençait à l'envahir ! Son dos, ses côtes, une horrible sensation d'avoir été transpercé dans l'épaule et le flanc ! Il ne put qu'émettre un léger gémissement plaintif alors qu'il luttait pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Mère! Mère! Venez vite, il reprend ses esprits !

Une jeune fille, qui devait avoir son âge ou était peut-être un peu plus âgée d'un ou deux ans, se tenait à ses côtés, le visage peint par le soulagement. Lancel la voyait floue. Il entendit des bruits de pas approchant.

\- Pousse toi, que je puisse lui porter assistance. Dit une voix plus mûre

Il sentait qu'une main chaude le touchait. Elle semblait, à défaut d'être experte, savoir quoi faire.

\- Apporte-moi les sels. Cela va le réveiller de sa torpeur !

Une forte odeur d'ammoniaque lui piqua le nez et il se réveilla tout net. Une fois bien conscient, il constata qu'il n'était clairement plus à Port-Réal, ou bien même sur le continent. Tout était si différent ! Le mobilier, son style, les toilettes et coiffures des dames à ses côtés ! Où était-il ? Que se passait-il ?

\- Du calme, mon enfant. Lui dit la femme la plus âgée en le retenant alors qu'il s'agitait pour se lever. Tu as bien de la chance d'être en vie avec tes blessures ! Tu vas les rouvrir, à bouger ainsi ! Tranquillise-toi, tu es en sécurité !

Il obéit, la douleur étant tenace et la voix de la dame sans appel.

\- Tu ne me sembles pas avoir de fièvre. Mes cataplasmes ont donc été efficaces pour stopper des éventuelles infections. Mais tu es très pâle, sans doute à cause de la perte de sang, ça m'inquiète toujours. Reste allongé. Une dame de compagnie t'apportera un peu de soupe, cela te fera du bien.

La mère et la fille partirent et Lancel se sentit sombrer à nouveau.

 _XXXXX_

Plus tard dans la journée, les dames revirent avec deux autres personnes : une jeune femme qui devait avoisiner les vingt-cinq ans, de taille moyenne, les yeux clairs et les cheveux blonds-roux, accompagnée d'un homme qui devait avoir l'âge de son père, le cheveu brun qui grisonnait, les yeux gris. Il prit le temps de détailler plus longuement les deux premières qu'il avait vu plus tôt. La doyenne devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, ou arriver vers la fin de cette période, ses cheveux étaient parsemés de cheveux blancs, mais elle restait belle. Il émanait d'elle une force de caractère et de dignité incroyables. La plus jeune devait être la fille de l'homme qui était entré, car elle lui ressemblait. Si elle avait les traits délicats de sa mère, ainsi que sa stature un peu menue, elle avait les yeux et les cheveux de son père, les années n'ayant pas encore entamé l'hiver de sa toison de bois. Elle était plutôt jolie, elle avait le teint frais, les yeux pétillants.

\- Jeune homme, je suis Lord Aiden, duc de Strathrannock. Voici ma nièce et héritière Marie-Rose.

La femme aux cheveux blonds le salua.

\- Vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de sa seconde épouse Fiona et de ma fille Margaret.

Lancel répondit par un signe de tête.

\- Je m'appelle Lancel. Lancel Lannister. Je suis le fils de Ser Kevan Lannister, de Castral Roc.

Face à leurs expressions, Lancel eut la confirmation qu'il était ailleurs, à l'étranger.

\- Où est Castral Roc ? Demanda Marie-Rose

\- Sur la côte ouest des Sept Royaumes, Westeros.

Le mari et la femme échangèrent un regard intrigué.

\- Cet enfant aurait-il pris un coup sur la tête ? Demanda Aiden

\- Si cela est le cas, les effets auraient disparu depuis le temps ! Rétorqua sa femme

Voyant son inquiétude, Margaret lui sourit doucement.

\- Nous vous avons trouvé dans les bois qui jouxtent notre château. Marie-Rose et moi profitions d'une accalmie pour promener les chiens. Vous étiez assommé, boueux, ensanglanté. Nous vous avons cru perdu. Il est vrai qu'avec votre tenue, nous vous savions étranger, mais nous ne connaissons même pas les terres dont vous nous parlez.

Lancel réalisa alors une chose : si sur cette terre on ne connaissait pas Westeros, il ne pourrait jamais contacter ses parents. Il ne pourrait peut-être même pas rentrer chez lui un jour. Il ne verrait plus le sourire de sa mère, le regard fier de son père posé sur lui qui trahissait tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, il ne verrait pas sa toute jeune sœur grandir et devenir une femme, il n'entendrait plus les espiègleries de ses frères. Tout cela était sans doute fini, déjà fini, fini bien trop tôt. Il tenta de lutter en sentant un picotement familier dans ses yeux. Hors de question de pleurer devant des étrangers, aussi bienveillants qu'ils avaient pu l'être envers lui !

\- Quel âge as-tu ? Demanda Aiden

\- J'ai eu seize ans il y a quelques jours, Monseigneur...

L'homme sembla s'adoucir quelque peu.

\- As-tu de la famille ?

\- Un père, une mère, deux petits frères et une sœur encore bambine. Sans compter des pléthores d'oncles, de tantes et de cousins.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

\- Si seulement je le savais... Il y a peu encore, j'étais à Port-Réal, la capitale des Sept Royaumes. Je suis l'écuyer du roi régnant, Robert de la maison Baratheon. Comme j'ai refusé d'obéir à un ordre de la reine, elle a envoyé des brigands contre moi pour me réduire au silence.

Marie-Rose avait porté les mains à sa bouche, sous le choc.

\- Je m'étais enfermé dans une bibliothèque mais quand ils ont réussi à défoncer la porte, je me suis emparé d'un livre. Et là, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé. Je ne me souviens que de me sentir tomber dans le vent glacé, une vague image de bleu et de vert... Puis je me suis réveillé ici. Cela semble fou, je le sais...

\- Quel ordre as-tu refusé ?

La voix d'Aiden était redevenue ferme.

\- De l'aider à tuer le roi son mari en faisant passer cela pour un accident, en échange de faveurs... Particulières, je le crains.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce.

\- Suis-moi Marie-Rose. Déclara Aiden. Vous aussi ma femme. Nous avons à discuter. Margaret, veille sur ce jeune homme.

Lancel posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et tenta de s'endormir, Margaret prenant place près de la cheminée. Quelques heures plus tard, le trio revenait.

\- Nous avons discuté. Déclara Aiden. Je ne te cacherai pas, mon garçon, que ta présence et ton histoire causent des troubles entre mes seigneurs écossais. Pour eux, comme ma femme a pu l'être pour eux jadis, tu es un sorcier, pour voyager rien qu'en touchant un livre.

\- J'en suis désolé, Monseigneur. S'excusa l'alité. Une fois sur pied, je quitterai vos terres.

\- Pour t'en aller mourir comme un chien dans un coin de verdure cachée ? Railla-t-il. Marie-Rose a plaidé ta cause, je l'ai soutenue. Tu resteras sous notre toit, pour que l'on puisse te surveiller. Tes vêtements sont riches, tu parles élégamment, tu as des manières, il est clair que tu es, sinon noble, de bonne famille. Comme tu as son âge, tu vivras aux côtés de ma fille, tu suivras ses cours, tu auras sa gouvernante pour te diriger. Nous évaluerons ton instruction et la poursuivrons. Dans le même temps, nous chercherons tes terres pour y contacter tes parents. Tu te soumettras aux règles de cette demeure comme si tu étais mon pupille, est-ce clair ?

Lancel opina du chef.

\- Très clair, Monseigneur. Je vous remercie de votre bonté. Ainsi que pour l'appui de Mademoiselle Marie-Rose.

Aiden eut un geste désinvolte de la main.

\- Bah, de toute façon, il était hors de question de laisser un enfant qui a l'âge d'être mon fils dehors, à la merci des bêtes sauvages.

 _XXXXX_

Observant le ciel d'Ecosse à travers les vitres de la salle d'étude, Lancel se demanda si le temps s'écoulait de la même manière à Westeros. Par mesure de sécurité, Lady Fiona avait insisté pour qu'il garde le lit quinze jours, et elle avait été pointilleuse sur tous les détails : les draps étaient changé plusieurs fois par semaine pour éviter une surinfection, la chambre était aérée régulièrement, ses pansements refaits plusieurs fois par jour. Il apprit au fur et à mesure que, quand il avait été retrouvé, il avait un grand morceau de bois enfoncé dans l'épaule droite, ainsi qu'un autre dans le flanc gauche. S'il se sentait mieux de manière générale, et si les promenades dans les jardins lui étaient autorisées, sous surveillance, il admettait qu'il était encore sensible à certains endroits et la fatigue l'envahissait vite dès qu'il s'agitait un peu trop. Il passa sa main sur son cou, s'habituant à avoir les cheveux courts. Il avait décidé de se fondre dans le décor en adoptant le style du pays qui e recueillait pour un temps. Très court à l'arrière de la nuque, presque rasé au toucher, mais on lui avait laissé une mèche, tombant sur sa tempe gauche. Si les vêtements étaient clairement plus sobres dans leurs couleurs et leurs coupes, ils restaient élégants et pratiques. Lord Aiden et Lady Fiona avait été d'une générosité touchante : Lancel avait pour lui une petite chambre confortable, on avait mis à son service un domestique, et Lord Aiden lui avait prêté ses vieux habits en attendant de faire venir un tailleur pour lui faire une garde-robe décente. On avait demandé à Margaret de l'aider à s'acclimater à sa nouvelle vie. Elle était un ange de douceur et de patience envers lui. Cela le changeait tellement de ce qu'il avait connu à la cour ! Quand il s'était senti assez en forme, elle lui avait fait visiter le château. L'histoire de la Tour des Gardes lui avait glacé le sang : la première épouse du duc, Janet, y avait été assassinée par sa propre sœur qui voulait s'accaparer son mari et elle avait tenté d'y tuer Lady Fiona, encore Miss Windham à l'époque, avant qu'elle ne soit sauvée in-extremis par son futur époux, son agresseur tombant vers la mort, et révélant le cadavre de celle qu'on avait surnommé la duchesse disparue. Beaucoup avaient cru que le duc l'avait fait tuer. La pauvre femme avait été enterrée avec les honneurs. La tour l'avait bien cachée car personne n'y venait, à l'époque, elle était en mauvais état, et Lord Aiden en avait interdit l'accès avant les rénovations. Lord Aiden avait épousé Lady Fiona et quelques années après, Margaret venait au monde.

\- Je ne comprends pas bien. Avait dit Lancel. Si vous êtes la fille unique de Lord Aiden, pourquoi est-ce Marie-Rose sa légataire ?

\- Mon père avait un jeune frère, Ian, qui a épousé Rose-Marie, la mère de Marie-Rose. Il est mort en disgrâce et peu après, comme mon père n'avait pas d'enfant, selon les lois des clans écossais, ma cousine devenait son héritière. Ma naissance aurait du tout chambouler mais après délibération entre mon père et ses pairs, il a été convenu que Marie-Rose resterait l'héritière, en l'honneur d'Ian. Surtout quand on lui a fait quitter son Angleterre natale pour ce titre.

\- Vous ne vous sentez pas lésée ?

\- Je ne suis pas faite pour régenter. Marie-Rose est bonne, mais elle a une personnalité. Moi, je suis fade. Je me ferais vite écraser.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois fade.

Réalisant qu'il l'avait tutoyée, il se confondit en excuses, mais Margaret souriait doucement. Elle lui donna la permission de le faire et elle le remercia pour son compliment.

Au niveau manières et gastronomie, Lancel n'était pas trop dépaysé. Il y avait des plats qu'il n'avait pas goûté mais leurs bases étaient similaires à ce qu'il connaissait. Quant aux usages, il semblait qu'ils étaient universels. On lui avait fait passer quelques tests, quelques leçons, pour évaluer ses connaissances. S'il était ignorant de l'histoire de cette terre et pays avoisinants, de sa géographie, il était excellent en mathématiques, en musique et si ses références littéraires étaient inconnues pour ses hôtes, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était cultivé. On lui découvrit un talent naturel pour le dessin. Lancel se montra studieux. Et si une partie de lui l'était parce qu'il était intrigué et curieux à propos de son nouveau lieu de vie, au fond de lui, il savait la vraie raison de son assiduité : il était effrayé. Il savait qu'il n'était là que grâce à la bonté de Marie-Rose et de ses tuteurs, s'il les décevait, s'il tombait en disgrâce à leurs yeux, il serait chassé, jeté dans un monde dont il ne connaissait rien, où il n'avait rien. Pour l'instant, il était le petit secret bien gardé du duc et de la duchesse de Strathrannock. Il se demandait encore comment ils allaient justifier sa présence si elle s'éternisait.

\- Lancel ! S'écria Margaret en entrant, portant des livres qui avaient l'air lourd.

Le jeune homme l'aida avec sa charge.

\- Lady Ingram est absente aujourd'hui. Son début de grossesse est compliquée. Mais si on ne peut pas apprendre aujourd'hui, moi, je peux te faire réviser !

Il eut un sourire. Il aimait sincèrement Margaret. Et peut-être était-ce parce qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps avec elle, mais c'était d'elle dont il se sentait le plus proche. Oh bien sûr, Aiden et Fiona étaient bons, Marie-Rose était attachante, mais il sentait une vraie connexion avec Margaret. En un sens, il se voyait un peu en elle, un être un peu effacé, qui voulait juste rendre sa famille fière. Bien sûr, elle était sa propre personne. Elle était plus franche que lui.

\- Alors Lancel, veux-tu bien m'expliquer la vie et la mort de la reine Marie Stuart ?

 _XXXXX_

Montant vers les appartements de Lancel, Margaret soupirait. Comment allait-elle annoncer la nouvelle à son ami ? A son seul ami ? D'un naturel assez méfiant, elle restait sur ses gardes avec les enfants des autres grandes familles écossaises. L'histoire de la première épouse de son père, assassinée par sa propre sœur, lui avait toujours fait une impression terrible. Mais Lancel, c'était différent. Lancel était étranger et cela se voyait à sa manière d'être, de parler, sur son visage. Lancel ne savait rien des mœurs écossaises, et s'il n'en connaissait pas les vertus, il n'était pas non plus contaminé par leurs vices.

\- Je vais lui briser le cœur...

L'idée lui était insupportable. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, il était touchant et attachant. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, imaginer son désespoir la faisait souffrir au point de vouloir presque en mourir. Cela sonnait terriblement cliché en son cœur, pourtant c'était ainsi. En peu de temps, Lancel lui était devenu indispensable. Ses parents avaient cherché, au point d'en passer des nuits blanches. L'arrivée de Lancel était magique, définitivement magique, car ils ne trouvèrent jamais une trace de Westeros, même dans les livres les plus anciens. Il était condamné à rester sur une terre loin des siens, sans possibilité de retour, par voie normale ou par voie de sorcière.

Comment lui annoncer qu'il devrait faire le deuil de ses parents, de ses frères, de sa sœur, de son ancienne vie ?

Comment lui dire qu'il allait devoir se résigner à tout oublier d'avant, à prétendre même qu'il n'avait jamais vécu cela parce que d'autres qu'eux le prendraient pour un fou, à interner dans un asile ?

Comment lui expliquer que ses parents allaient devoir vivre avec l'idée de ne jamais savoir avec certitude si leur fils était mort ou vif ?

On lui avait demandé de lui expliquer, parce qu'on pensait que cela serait moins pénible pour lui, par la bouche d'une amie proche. C'était là un fardeau qui écrasait sa poitrine et qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules.

Et si Lancel la détestait pour cela ?

La désavouait ?

La chassait de son amitié ?

C'était déchirant.

Elle frappa mais n'entendant pas de réponse, elle se permit d'ouvrir la porte. Lancel lui en avait donné la permission au préalable, de plus, elle savait qu'il n'était pas encore sorti de sa chambre, il n'avait pas encore déjeuné. Elle entendait de l'eau, finissait-il de se raser ? Soudain, elle rougit. Il était dos à elle, se lavant la figure à l'eau claire. Il n'était pas nu mais c'était presque tout comme. Il était torse nu et son bas de nuit moulait les formes dès l'extrême bas de son dos jusqu'à ses chevilles, laissant ses pieds nus. De là où elle était, il était facile pour elle de deviner ses courbes. Elle se retourna, sentant ses joues la brûler. Oh, elle n'avait jamais nié que Lancel était beau, car il l'était. Alors qu'il n'était pas anglais, il avait pourtant ce petit charme britannique. Mais là, ses pensées dépassaient le stade de l'acceptable.

Lancel n'était pas uniquement beau.

Lancel était désirable.

Ce n'était pas la première fois pourtant. Elle avait aidé sa mère à le soigner. Mais à l'époque, ses pensées étaient tournées vers son salut, puis sa guérison. Le corps de Lancel était alors un corps blessé et malade luttant pour sa survie, et elle lui venait en aide.

Là, ce n'était plus la même chose.

C'était un corps jeune, un corps d'homme qui vivait, qui s'entretenait pour sa bonne santé, son bon fonctionnement. Son aspect aussi avait changé. Sa peau blanche avait l'air plus douce et plus chaude que quand elle avait assisté sa mère pour lui ôter sa chemise et nettoyer ses plaies. Elle constata la présence discrète que quelques grains de beauté, qui décorait un dos lisse d'albâtre.

\- Je ne dois pas... Je ne dois pas... Pensait-elle de toutes ses forces

Lancel sembla enfin remarquer sa présence, car il lui demanda pardon et s'habilla rapidement.

\- Tu as de la fièvre ? Tes joues sont rouges.

\- Je vais bien... Lancel, je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir.

Il obéit et l'écouta attentivement alors qu'elle venait détruire tous ses espoirs de rentrer un jour chez lui. Elle pensait à ses parents, à Martyn, à Willem, à Janei, qu'elle avait appris à apprécier au travers de mots du jeune homme. A sa surprise, il n'y eut aucun cri, aucun geste brusque, juste son regard qui s'embrumait à ses mots. Il baissa simplement la tête en silence à un moment, tentant sans doute d'assimiler leur vérité cruelle et cinglante, leur ton sans appel. Elle vit ses mains se crisper sur son pantalon et un seul léger bruit lui fit comprendre ce qu'il se passait :

Lancel pleurait et tentait de le faire sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Elle s'installa à ses côtés pour lui frotter gentiment le dos. Quand il chercha le réconfort de ses bras, elle oublia tout le trouble qu'elle avait éprouvé et l'accueillit.

 _XXXXX_

Si Lancel ne manqua aucun moment de la routine qu'on lui avait imposé, il était clair qu'il n'était pas bien. Il était clairement affecté par la sentence sans appel d'un exil permanent.

\- Je m'estime chanceux. Avait-il dit à une Marie-Rose qui s'inquiétait. Au moins, ici, je vis. Là-bas, mes parents rendraient visite à ma tombe. Je regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir leur dire que je vais bien.

Margaret savait qu'il essayait de les rassurer. Sa vie d'antan auprès des siens devait lui manquer et il devait en faire le deuil. Le voir si mal la rendait mal à son tour et son esprit était obsédé par une idée fixe : lui rendre le sourire. Elle finit par comprendre alors que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Lancel, au-delà de cette connexion, de cet émoi, de cette attirance qu'elle justifiait au début par son exotisme, c'était de l'amour.

Elle était amoureuse de Lancel Lannister.

Mais comment le lui dire ?

Comme si cela allait le rendre heureux et lui faire oublier sa peine ?

\- Sois son amie. Il a besoin d'une amie. L'amour, on a bien le temps.

Peu à peu, Lancel semblait redevenir le garçon qu'ils avaient connu, même s'il y avait toujours cette pointe de tristesse mélancolique dans le regard. Marie-Rose craignait qu'il ne tombe malade, si jamais il refoulait ses sentiments pour faire bonne figure face à eux. Fiona était plus nuancée. Lancel aurait toujours ce poids sur le cœur. Mais il semblait évacuer, à sa manière. Il peignait sa famille disparue, il en parlait ouvertement, même si pas assez souvent au goût de sa nièce. Un matin, Margaret décida de l'emmener en promenade. Il avait accepté et l'avait suivie bien docilement, s'amusant même de la voir un peu plus sauvage qu'il ne l'avait connue, à grimper à un arbre pour en cueillir une pomme qu'elle croquait à pleines dents. Elle lui fit goûter des baies, traverser le village voisin avant de s'aventurer dans un petit bois. L'endroit où elle décida de s'arrêter le laissa coi de stupeur. C'était d'une splendeur ! Entouré de chênes, d'herbes folles et longues, un lac brillait de mille feux sous les rayons du soleil se reflétant à sa surface, en million de pièces dorées. Un saule pleureur la caressait de ses feuilles. Il y avait le tronc d'un vieil arbre au sol, qui avait été dénudé pour faire un banc des plus rustiques. Face à son émerveillement, Margaret sourit.

\- Le village était déjà pittoresque... Mais là ! Il faudra que je revienne pour le dessiner.

Le duo s'installa sur le tronc.

\- Tu as retrouvé le sourire, je suis contente. On s'inquiétait un peu.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas enfin ! Tu as toutes les raisons d'être triste ! C'est juste que tu nous es précieux. Tu nous es devenu précieux. Alors, on s'est inquiétés. C'est normal de s'inquiéter pour ceux que l'on aime. Tu sais qu'on ne t'abandonnera pas.

Lancel acquiesça.

\- J'ai eu de la chance d'être recueilli par une famille comme la tienne. D'autres m'auraient laissé mourir.

\- Quelle horreur ! Par pitié, n'en parle pas, cela me donne des frissons rien que d'y penser !

Il ne put retenir un petit rire. Comme ce son lui avait manqué !

\- Au moins, l'avantage, c'est que tu pourras continuer à me faire réviser la guerre des deux roses.

Ils restèrent un moment à contempler le paysage quand Lancel finit par lâcher un timide merci.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Margaret

\- D'être toi. Dès le début, tu as été un repère pour moi. Ton amitié m'a fait me sentir... Presque comme si j'étais chez moi. J'aurais juste aimé pouvoir présenter ta famille à la mienne. Ma mère t'aurait adorée, j'en suis certain. Et ça m'aurait moins fait mal au cœur de rentrer en sachant que je pouvais te revoir, ou au moins t'écrire. Une chance que, malgré mes origines, nous parlions la même langue.

Le cœur de Margaret se réchauffa à l'idée que Lancel tenait à elle au point d'avoir eu peur de la quitter sans possibilité de retour. C'était égoïste, pourtant cela la mettait en joie, pour sa plus grande honte. Elle devait se confesser.

\- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai des sentiments contradictoires... J'aurais été heureuse que tu puisses rentrer chez toi, mais en même temps, j'avais peur de ton départ... Je me serais sentie abandonnée... Je suis horrible n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non... J'ai eu cette peur aussi. L'idée de laisser ta famille derrière moi m'attristait. L'idée de te laisser derrière moi me paralysait autant que je voulais rentrer chez moi. Les Sept Dieux ont tranché pour nous, je crois.

\- Je suis désolée, Lancel...

\- Les Sept ont eu la bonté de me sauver de Cersei et de m'envoyer chez des gens bons. Peut-être auront-ils la bonté un jour d'envoyer mes parents, mes frères et ma sœur ici ?

\- Et s'ils ne le font pas ?

\- C'est leur volonté et leurs voies sont impénétrables. C'est la seule pensée qui a à peu près réussi à me faire accepter mon état hybride en Ecosse. Et puis, je vous ai, Lord Aiden, Lady Fiona, Lady Marie-Rose. Et surtout, je t'ai toi.

Margaret ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Qu'essayait-il d'insinuer ?

Avait-il des sentiments lui aussi ?

Ou ne la voyait-il que comme une sœur, une amie ?

Cette incertitude la déchirait, elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Et elle connaissait suffisamment Lancel désormais pour savoir comment il allait réagir.

\- Ce que je m'apprête à faire Lancel... Si tu me repousses, je comprendrais. Je te demande pardon à l'avance. Si tu me repousses, je redeviendrais celle que tu voudrais que je reste.

Face à ses paroles mystérieuses, Lancel haussa un sourcil, clairement intrigué et cherchant à comprendre, avant que la surprise ne fige son être. Margaret était en train de l'embrasser. C'était si soudain, si étrange, si... Naturel et évident. Il ferma les yeux et lui rendit son étreinte, quelques moineaux chantant au loin servant de témoins à leur amour naissant.

 _XXXXX_

Lancel et Margaret cachèrent leur relation pendant quelques temps, tout en restant chastes. Ils voulaient profiter de ce petit plus fantaisiste, cet esprit un peu romanesque d'un amour existant mais caché qui pimentait un peu leurs débuts. Ce ne fut que presque six mois plus tard qu'ils annoncèrent aux parents de Margaret leurs sentiments mutuels. Lancel demanda de suite l'autorisation formelle de courtiser Margaret et jura sur son âme qu'il n'avait jamais tenté de la déshonorer. D'un geste de la main, Aiden le fit taire.

\- Je sais très bien que tu n'as rien tenté. Je savais depuis longtemps, vos regards n'étaient pas discrets et je vous ai fait suivre par mon meilleur ami.

La mine dépitée des adolescents fit rire Fiona. Aiden leur donna sa bénédiction. Une fois Lancel et Margaret reconnus majeurs aux yeux de la loi écossaise, leur amour toujours aussi fort et constant, le jeune homme demanda sa main à son père. Quelques nobles s'élevèrent contre l'idée. Lancel était un garçon sympathique, mais un étranger qui vivait dans le confort uniquement grâce à la charité de la famille de celle qu'il voulait épouser. Certains y voyaient une manœuvre intéressée.

\- Vous étiez du même avis pour moi. S'éleva Fiona. Et regardez aujourd'hui le bonheur de la famille de votre chef !

Aiden accorda la main de Margaret à Lancel, ainsi que le droit de donner à sa fille et leur potentielle descendance son patronyme après le mariage. Il fit aménager pour eux un modeste mais coquet manoir tout près de chez eux. Lancel et Margaret s'unirent lors d'un double mariage, Marie-Rose se mariant, elle aussi, à un lord écossais.

Et deux ans plus tard, alors qu'il serrait contre son cœur leur premier né qu'ils avaient prénommé Kevan en l'honneur de son grand-père paternel, pour la première fois, Lancel remercia Cersei d'avoir tenté de l'assassiner.

Sans cela, sans sa fuite, sans ce livre de la bibliothèque de Myrcella, il n'aurait jamais connu ce bonheur magique du mariage, de la parentalité.

La tentative de meurtre de Cersei lui avait offert le meilleur des mondes.

 **FIN**


End file.
